Mr Brightside
by Dracos-girl8
Summary: Just a little song ficcy to "Mr. Brightside" by The Killers. I thought it was appropriate to a YukiKyouxTohru ship. Oh, and it is also the best song ever.


Description: Just a little song ficcy for Mr. Brightside by The Killers. When I saw the music video, I felt it was very Yuki/KyoxTohru.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Killers or Fruits Basket. But I do own my ideas…laughs maniacally

This is set… I dunno, a few years after Shigure lets Tohru live with him, and all of them have been invited to the New Year's party, as Akito knew it was the only way to get Yuki and Kyou there.

* * *

_Coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine_

Yuki called out to the house as he stood at the door, "Are you coming, you two, or does Shigure have to come up there?

_  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
_

He sighed sadly as he thought of how confused he was over something that happened a week ago, looking up at Kyou and Tohru, arm in arm, coming down the stairs. Kyou's wild orange hair stood out against the black suit, and Tohru blushed in her –fitted- black dress. She was beautiful, but not his. _  
_

_It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?_

It had been a week ago, and Tohru was cooking dinner. Yuki had come in, watching her as she chopped carrots.

"You look so concentrated" he mused as she jumped.

"Yuki… I… You scared me" she said, clutching her heart.

"It's okay" he had said, a sly twinkle in his eye as he came closer and closer to her. Forgetting Kyou in that moment, he and Tohru had kissed, deeply, Yuki sensing the want. She wanted to kiss him, but she knew it wasn't right.

And then the door opened.

_  
It was only a kiss  
It was only a kiss_

He knew it had meant nothing -just a moment of misjudgment- but Yuki hoped, prayed even, that his assumptions weren't true. But, he knew, deep down, that she was Kyou's, now and always.

_Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab_

Yuki drifted into his own thoughts in the car, soothed by the car's motion. Occasionally, he would glance at Tohru, between him and Kyou, as they looked lovingly into each other's eyes. Shigure thought it was just puppy love, and Tohru suspected that Yuki did, too, but Yuki knew the truth.

In his eyes, it was too obvious to miss.

_  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag_

The car finally stopped at Sohma house, and Shigure parked beside Hatori's car. They walked into the mansion while Tohru looked at everything with shock and glee.

The party was in full swing not too long after, and Yuki danced with Kagura, entertained Kisa, and –reluctantly- spoke with his parents. Finally, as he glanced over to see what Tohru was doing, he noticed that she had disappeared with Kyou.

Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick

After a short search, Yuki had found them behind one of the large, draping curtains, blood red with gold tassels.

_  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest now_

Tohru's hand lingered on Kyou's chest, touching, yet not touching it. Her fingertips moved as he breathed, and they were both smiling.

He takes off her dress now  
Let me go

Kyou's fingers trailed down her side, delicately coming to rest just under her skirt. _  
_

_And I just can't look its killing me_

Yuki's purple eyes lay fixed on them. Suddenly, he straightened up.

This wasn't right.

_And taking control_

But Yuki's eyes felt glued. He looked at Tohru, looking blissful as she and Kyou kissed and touched lightly, as though they were both made of glass, Tohru on her toes as she touched her mouth to Kyou's.

Kyou even seemed… Happy.

Jealousy turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis

"What are you doing!" The words had escaped, he had tried to stop them, he had wanted to turn on his heel and go…

_  
But it's just the price I pay_

"Oh my god" Tohru had said, shocked.

She lost her balance, tumbling onto Kyou.

_  
Destiny is calling me_

Tohru was even more surprised, however, when she looked down, and she saw human feet.

_  
Open up my eager eyes_

Scared, she looked into Kyou's crimson eyes, her body still against his._  
_

_'Cos I'm Mr. Brightside_

"Why...?" Tohru said, panic registering in her eyes.

"The curse is broken…" said Kyou, disbelievingly.

_  
I never  
I never_

"I'm happy for you guys" Yuki stated, then turned on his heel and stepped away, staring defiantly at the couple, who were still in shock.

_I never  
_

And then there was a scream, and Yuki glanced around the curtain.

I never

"Oh my god… Akito!" Shigure's voice.

A figure stood up.

"No pulse" came a final, booming voice. Hatori.

_'Cos I'm Mr. Brightside_

Akito was dead.

The curse was broken.

So why wasn't he happier?

Yuki's eyes began to tear up, and he blinked them away, slipping, unnoticed, out of the main house, where everyone was crowded near Akito's lifeless body.

* * *

Soooo! RR, I know you wanna . And, if not, I'll just hunt you down. Just kidding! 

So, is it a one-shot, or do you want more?

All you have to do is press that little button right down there in the corner.

Well, I'm currently sorta-kinda-not really working on something, so keep checking back to see if it's up!

Catchya later,

Mel


End file.
